


Busted

by lovemeter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Attempt at Humor, F/M, I'm jumping on the professor au bandwagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: Nat asks you about a certain contact by the name of Bucky Boo Bear (insert heart emojis) and gets the surprise of a lifetime.





	1. that time your friend finds out your boyfriend is her teacher

“Hey Y/N, mind if I use your phone?” Nat asked with your phone already in her hand, signifying the fact that even if you said “no” she’d use it anyway.

“I have to call Clint and mine only has ten percent,” she explained.

“How do you live like that?” you asked incredulously. “I start freaking out when mine’s on seventy.”

Nat shrugs indifferently. “I like living close to the edge. I’m all about the danger zone.”

You roll your eyes while returning to your lab report. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Nat unlocks your phone with ease, already knowing your very simple password. 1-2-3-4-5-1 (the one was placed at the end to throw people off.)

She taps on the phone app to reveal the first two call logs associated with a certain “Bucky Boo Bear”. The first being a missed call and the second an outgoing one.

The redhead raises a brow at the name wondering this “Bucky Boo Bear’ was and why their name had a variety of heart emojis decorating their name. The cogs and gears in Nat’s brains began to turn and she came to the conclusion that this was most definitely a crush. It couldn’t be anything else and certainly not a significant other for two reasons. One being you had terrible social anxiety and dating quite literally scared you. Two was that you never did anything without asking for her opinion first, especially when it came to all things romance.

What bothered her the most about this secret crush was why were they a secret? Most importantly, why were they a secret from her? Considering the fact you had their number saved, you had to have known this person for some time and she knew you inside out. She knew how much you loved to babble to her about everything because you trusted her. So why not this?

Slightly offended by your secretive behavior, Nat decided to confront you right away about this incognito crush.

“Y/N,” she called and you looked up at her with your glasses drooping at the tip of your nose. “Who’s Bucky Boo Bear?” she asked with a smirk.

Your face instantly lit up and muttered something under your breath before answering her. “Oh, that’s just nobody,” you said, “Nobody at all.”

Nat gave a look denoting that she wasn’t buying your horrible lie. “Really?” she asked with a raised brow and a wicked grin. “Because whoever seems to have this many hearts next to their name must be someone important.”

Your face grew even brighter. “That was by accident,” you replied quickly.

“What’d you do? Fall asleep on your keyboard?”

“No, I just-” you fumbled while speaking, “How about we just drop it, huh?”

“No can do, sis,” Nat said, pointing at you. “I want answers. Who is this Bucky Boo Bear?”

“Stop saying that,” you hissed, hoping no one was eavesdropping on your conversation.

“Well if that’s their name then I don’t see why I can’t.”

“That’s not their real name.”

“Oh? Then what is?”

“None of your business,” you snapped back.

Nat sat back, a bit startled by your boldness, but not enough to back away. “Well as your best friend I think I should know about your crush. I’m entitled to know these types of things.”

“They are not a crush!”

“Then what are they?”

“I can’t tell you that,” you murmured.

“And why not?”

“Because I can’t.”

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.”

“Liar, the first thing you’ll do is go tell Clint,” you remarked.

“I won’t,” she assured, “I promise, not this time. Cross my heart and hope to die,” she swore, crossing her heart with her finger.

“I can’t tell you, Nat,” you repeated with a sigh.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” she asked, ignoring your statement.

“I’m not answering that question,” you replied with a huff.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just call this Bucky Boo Bear and ask them who the hell they are,” Nat said, clicking the call icon on the screen.

“No!” you exclaimed, reaching over to grab the phone from her.

“Uh-uh,” she pulled the phone away, “don’t make me put this on speaker.”

You glare at her, but she ignores it. “I hate you,” you said.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” she blows you a kiss.

The call goes through and Nat was giddy on the inside.

“Hey, babe,” a deep yet tender voice came through making Nat drop her jaw at the sound of it.

She knew this voice. The dreadful voice she was forced to listen to every Monday and Wednesday at ten in the morning. The one and only Professor Barnes from MATH 401 - Calculus II.

Nat’s heart froze as did her expression while she stared at you completely dumbfounded. You looked at everything but her. Your face brighter than her hair while biting the skin of your bottom lip, a bad habit of yours when you were nervous or embarrassed.

She couldn’t believe it. You. Y/N. Her best friend was talking with their Calculus professor and only God knew what else you were doing with him. From the casual tone of his voice and the fact that he just referred to you as “babe” made Nat come to the conclusion that this was more than just a meager crush.

You. Y/N. The one who scolded her to do her homework instead of binge-watching The Office. The same best friend who refused to go to every college party in the fear of getting busted was having some sort of intimate relationship with their professor. Their very hot, hilarious, and evil professor. The man that was very good at making mornings horrible with incredibly hard exams and pop quizzes that she was barely passing.

“Babe?” Bucky called, bringing Nat back down to earth. “You there?”

“Y/N,” Nat said blankly.

Bucky quickly realized what was happening and muttered a curse.

“Y/N, look me in the eye and tell me this isn’t who I think it is,” Nat said, “Please tell me you’re not dating that demon.”

You simply shrugged with an embarrassed smile. “You know I’m a horrible liar.”


	2. that one time your friend called your professor a pervert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel like i left it on a bit of a cliffhanger.

"First of all, how dare you?" 

"How dare I like math?" Bucky asked with a smug grin that had the redhead fuming. 

"How dare you defile innocent girls with your devilishly handsome good looks!" she yelled in his office. "Have you seen this face," she said squeezing your face with one hand. "This is the epitome of chastity!” 

“I’m amazed you know such big words, Romanoff,” he chuckled. 

Nat groaned in replied ready to slap the smug grin off his face. She leaned over on his desk with her palms flat against the wood and daggers shooting from her eyes. 

“You know, I always thought you were a good professor. Distinguished, intelligent, a total hardass at times, but good nonetheless. But now? You’ve lost all my respect!” She said and you gave her a roll of the eyes. “How dare you take advantage of my friend like this?”

“Nat…”

“You stay quiet!” 

“You do realize the feelings are mutual here right?” he asked, “I’m not forcing her into anything.” 

“She’s half your age!” she exclaimed. “You can’t just start dating your students!” 

“Nat, would you keep it quiet!” you hissed. “What if someone hears?” 

“You damn old pervert!” 

“Actually, I’m twenty-seven. So that makes me only six years older,” he stated nonchalantly. “Not like I’m expecting you to be good at math or anything.” 

“I know how to add, moron,” Nat deadpanned. “I might be failing your stupid class but I know basic math.” 

“You can’t call me a moron. I’m your professor,” he replied growing increasingly annoyed by her belligerent behavior.

“Screw you and your title you gross math geek,” she hissed. “Targeting sweet and innocent girls for your disgusting fantasies.” 

Bucky chuckles only fueling Nat’s anger. “She’s not as innocent as you make her out to be.” 

You glare at Bucky as he looks at you with mischief in his eyes. “Am I gonna have to tell her or you?” 

“Tell me what?” Nat asked looking at you with a raised brow. 

You looked away from her your cheeks a bright red. “Nothing, there’s nothing to say here.” You said warning Bucky to not open his pretty mouth. 

Bucky gave you an evil look. “She’s the one who started flirting with me.”

“No, I wasn’t you liar!” 

* * *

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Bucky murmured against the skin of your neck. 

"We really shouldn't," you replied breathless, playing with the buttons of his shirt. 

Papers with mathematical scribbles were scattered on Bucky’s desk along with a few on the floor. What had started as an innocent review session quickly turned into something else. It was bound to happen eventually. The lingering gazes in class. The out of place compliments when returning quizzes. Always picking on you in class just to make sure you were listening. You always had a feeling that there was something more underneath all of it and sitting in his lap in the solace of his office was more than enough evidence to prove that your theory was correct. 

"This is highly unprofessional, Miss L/N," Bucky stated as his hands slid down your sides. He nipped at your sweet spot. 

"We can stop if you want to?" you asked innocently as if what you were doing was pure in its essence. 

He leaned back in his leather chair making you straddle his hips better. Your body was taut against his with your hands resting on his shoulders. The look in his eyes denoted desire and you knew he had no intention of stopping. 

“And what if I said I don’t want to?” 

“Then I’m not going to stop you.” 

"You do realize there is no turning back? This is going to change everything." 

"Change is a good thing, Professor," you smirked bringing your lips closer to his, your sweet breath tickling his lips. Bucky growls lowly at the name. 

"You're a bad student, Y/N." 

"You're not so righteous yourself, Prof." you chuckled. "You have wandering hands," you said, alluding to his hard hands hidden underneath your sweater. 

Bucky chuckled with a red blush tainting his bearded cheeks. He pulls you into a deep kiss, releasing seven weeks of pent up tension. The feel of your hand caressing his cheek and your core tight against him had him sending to another realm. There was an inkling of fear in him, but the need for you was far greater. 

Who was gonna find out anyway?

* * *

"You started it?" Nat shouted at you. 

"N-no!" 

"I'm about to pull out the receipts," Bucky butt in. 

"You will not do anything!" you shouted at him. 

"Don't shout at me I'm your professor," he retorted. 

"And I'm your girlfriend," you whispered at the end. "So I'll do what I want!" 

"Babe, you're so bossy." Bucky chuckled. "I think that's really hot." 

"Shut up, Bucky!" you shouted, hot and red. 

"I can't believe I just heard you say that," Nat gagged. "This is beyond disgusting." She turned over to you, her red locks bouncing behind her. "Y/N, what's your mom gonna say about this?" 

"Oh, Mrs. L/N is so sweet," Bucky said just to spite her. "She makes the best Baklava." 

Nat gaped at you. "He met your mom?!" You smiled sheepishly. "And he ate her Baklava!" 

"Yeah, it was really good." 

"How dare you eat her Baklava?" she asked completely offended

"Well she offered." Bucky shrugged. 

"So your mom knew about this before I did?" Nat asked. 

"You know my mom, Nat, she's always nagging me about getting a boyfriend." 

"So you decided to pick your professor for the job?" she asked incredulously. 

"Would you keep it down?" Bucky asked. "I'm tryna keep my job here." 

"Should've thought about that before you started dating your student, math dweeb."

"Next insult and I'm knocking five percentage points off your grade." 

"You can't do that!" 

"Watch me," he threatened with a playful smirk.

She pouted at him then towards you. "Dump him right now!" 

"Hey!" Bucky shouted in defiance. 

"I'm not gonna do that, Nat. I really like him." You said. 

"Why? He's a loser who gets turned on by math!" 

"Well I like this loser!" you pointed at him. 

"Don't call me a loser!" 

"Fine don't ever talk to me again," she said as she strutted towards the door. "I never want to see you again." 

"Nat, we live in the same house." You rolled her eyes at her. She was such a dramatic. 

"I'll throw your stuff out the window for you to pick up. You can live with your stinky boyfriend from now on." 

"Nat!" you hollered as she slammed the door behind her. You shake your head feeling a headache rising. 

"She's really something," Bucky commented. 

"I think it's the red hair," you said making him chuckle. 

You walk around his desk and take a seat in his lap. 

"Sorry," he said. 

"About what?" 

"You just lost your best friend because of me." 

"No," you chuckled, playing with the collar of his shirt. "She's just a bit dramatic. She'll be fine in an hour or two." 

"How do you live with that?” 

“You get used to it after twelve years.” 

Bucky shook his head in amazement. “Wanna come to my place this weekend?" he asked with twinkling blue eyes. 

"Can't," you sighed with a smile. "I have a Calc exam on Monday and my professor likes to make them incredibly hard." 

"I can help," he offered with a smirk. "I'm very good at math." 

"Something tells me we're going to be doing a lot more than just math," you chuckled. 

"Maybe take a break or two," he suggested, dipping into your neck and peppering kisses along the curve of it.

"Highly doubt that," you replied as you pushed him away. 

He frowns at you as you get up. 

"I've got class in ten minutes," you replied. You turned to pick up your bag. 

He catches you by the hand and gives it a kiss. "See you later then?" he asked with big puppy dog eyes. 

"You are so clingy." 

"I like spending time with my girlfriend. Is that so bad?" 

"No, I guess not," you chuckled giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you tonight then. But not for too long since it's a school night." 

"Nerd," he deadpanned.

"Says the guy who gets a hard-on from integrals," you retorted. 

"I just like math, okay?" 

"That's seriously not normal." 


	3. bonus-that one time your friend invades your privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a silly idea that came to mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sitting in my drafts

Nat sighs as she throws her keys in the bowl on the table next to the door before kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag. She was dead tired and was ready to keel over in the hallway. She made a mental note to herself to never double up on shifts. It wasn't worth it. 

She trudged along the wooden floor of the hallway and stops at the sound of a low groan coming from your room. The door was closed, so she couldn't see anything. Her first thought was that you must have fried your brain from always studying, but quickly changed the minute you said Bucky's name. 

"Some engineer you are," you jabbed at Bucky. 

"This isn't a part of being an engineer." 

"It is," you replied. "You suck at this." 

"I'm doing my best, okay?" 

Nat raised a brow in curiosity about what was happening behind the closed door. 

"Just stick it in there," you ordered. 

"What do you think I'm doing?" he retorted. 

Wait, what? Natasha's eyes opened wide as she pressed her ear against the door. 

Bucky groaned in exasperation. "It's tight. It won't fit." 

Natasha's cheeks burn a bright red, redder than her hair. You couldn't be doing what she thought you were doing. No, no, not you. That could never happen. The two of you made it a rule to keep the one-night stands and horny boyfriends out of the house. Although it was more for Natasha than you. 

"Just wiggle it in there," you replied with a sigh.

Bucky grunted. "I'm trying to." She could hear an effort of pushing something into something and she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. 

"How about we both push at the same time?" you asked. "It'll be easier then." 

Nat's mouth parted in amazement. She didn't know you could be so bold in bed. 

"It's gonna break like that," Bucky deadpanned. 

"It won't," you sighed. "Alright on the count of three. One." 

Unable to handle it any longer, Nat quickly slams the door wide open. "What the hell is happening in here?!?!" she shouted at the two of you, before completely going silent. 

The scene in front of her was not what she expected. You and Bucky were sitting on the carpet floor with a model airplane in both your hands. Bucky was holding one side while trying to fit one of the wings in place while you held the other. The floor was scattered with various pieces with an instruction book laying wide open in front of you. 

The two of you look at the redhead in confusion and amusement while she stood extremely embarrassed. 

"Uh, hey, Nat," you smiled, puzzled. "Everything alright?" 

Nat stood straight as if to show she was completely fine. "Yeah everything's great," she murmured. 

"You sure?" Bucky asked. "You look kinda flushed." 

"Mind your own business, geek," she snapped at him. "What are you even doing here?" 

"Bucky is helping me with a Physics project. We're learning about 2D Projectile Motion," you explained. 

"What did you think we were doing?" Bucky chuckled as if he knew exactly what Nat was thinking.

"N-nothing," she turned from them. "Y/N, why did you bring him here?" 

"Because I left my kit at home so I thought it would just be easier if we did it here." 

"You can't invite him over to our house!" 

"I don't see why I can't," you shrugged. 

"He's our professor!"

"He's my boyfriend," you stated. 

"Stop, don't say that." Nat turned around, weaving her hands into her hair in stress. "I'm still trying to pretend you aren't with this loser." 

"Well I am whether you like it or not," you replied nonchalantly. 

"Tell him to leave," she ordered. 

"No," you said flatly. 

"Why not?" she whined. 

"He's helping me," you retorted. "Besides I don't complain when you're eating out Clint's face on the sofa every Friday night." 

"That's different!" 

"It isn't," Bucky piped up. 

"You stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you." 

"This is a democratic household, Nat. Everyone has a voice," you replied. 

"I can't believe you're siding with him! Whatever happened to sisters before misters?" she yelled, feeling betrayed. 

"Nat, I love you but I love Bucky too."

Bucky chuckles, feeling warm inside while Nat gags at the sight of him. "He's not leaving anytime soon is he?" 

You shake your head and she lets out a shriek of annoyance. "Fine," she huffs. "This door better stay open at all times. Do you hear me?" You let out an exasperated groan. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! And you, beaver face, don't try anything because I will not hesitate to kick your ass." 

"I'll try my best," Bucky gives her a grin. "Thanks for having me over." 

"You're not welcome," she groans. "I'm going to sleep so you better keep it down and G-rated here. You hear me?" 

"Yes, mom, I'll make sure of it," you chuckled along with Bucky. 

Nat rolled her eyes as she walked out of your room. "What a dorky couple," she murmured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natasha doesn't know what knocking is.

**Author's Note:**

> a dumb idea that came to mind when I should have been studying for my calc 2 exam. Please wish me luck, I am literally drowning.


End file.
